herofandomcom-20200223-history
Bella Swan
Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan is the main protagonist in the Twilight series. She is portrayed by Kristen Stewart, who also portrayed Snow White. Appearance She had brown for eyes and hair colors. Personality She is described as being clumsy, having a weak constitution, being nonathletic and hating anything physical. Bella is also described as a reclusive loner, insecure, and very sensitive. She also cares for the rest of the Cullen family, her husband Edward, her daughter Renesmee, her parents Charlie and Renée, and her friend Jacob Black. She has a tendency to underestimate the people around her mainly because of her concerns for their safety. As a human, Bella easily fainted at the sight or smell of blood, which she said smells like rust and salt in Twilight, though it changes after she became a vampire. Bella is also shown in Breaking Dawn, to have a good mood climate, and is able to run away from the smell of human blood when she goes on her first hunting trip as a vampire. Bella has a sarcastic sense of humor, especially when she gets mad; Bella is almost always a very soft and forgiving person who is hard to anger. She can surprisingly be very brave, able to block painful thoughts and memories (hence her special vampire ability), and tends to come face-to-face with life-threatening danger head-on, even though she can get scared later. She puts Edward before herself and everybody and everything else, but several 'selfish' tendencies emerge (as when she asked Edward to stay with her instead of fighting vampires in Eclipse). Meyer has stated that Bella's "tragic flaw" in Eclipse is her lack of self-knowledge. This is most obviously illustrated in her consistent denial of any romantic feelings for Jacob Black, despite the fact that she later realizes that she is, indeed, in love with him. Bella is also a very bad liar except to herself. According to Eclipse, Jacob and Edward saying that she's a terrible liar, are evidence to this. Besides, she also admits this throughout the whole saga, though she seemingly manages to lie to herself about her romantic feelings for Jacob. In contrary to her low profile demeanor, Bella, according to Edward in Midnight Sun, has no sense of fear when she finds out Edward is a vampire. Instead of running away, as she should have, she decides to ask lots of questions with extreme curiosity. This makes Edward believe that it is not bad luck that follows her around, but that she has no sense of self-preservation. Bella isn't very rational nor sensible as she lacks common sense and street intelligence. She hates anything cold and wet, even snow, which is why she initially hated to live in Forks. However, after meeting Edward, she found the town much more comfortable, even calling it "home". As a vampire, she also dislikes the idea of feeding on humans, but is glad to have found the strength she needed to protect her loved ones. Bella inherited her mother's high perceptiveness to some degree, as she was able to guess Edward was a mind reader, the first human to do so. However, she was not able to guess that Edward was in love with her. After being turned into a vampire, she describes having a much clearer view of the world. She is also very self-controlled, being able to ignore the scent of human blood on her first hunting trip. Bella's private mind that was able to repel some vampires' mental abilities while she was human evolved after she became a vampire; her skill strengthened, allowing her to shield herself and those around her from other vampires' mental gifts. By the end of Breaking Dawn, she is able to cast the shield away from herself. She is also described by Edward as "very graceful", even for a vampire, in comparison to her earlier clumsiness as a human. History Twilight Bella moves to her father, Charlie's, home in Forks, Washington. She meets the mysterious Edward Cullen which puts her in a lot of danger, as she learns that he is from a family of vampires (who drink animal blood instead of human blood). Bella expresses a desire to become a vampire herself, against Edward's wishes she has been attacked by a tracker vampire called James, who is thirsty for her blood. In order for James to kill Bella, he tricks her into coming to her ballet studio, saying her mother is there. Bella then finds out it was all a trick and becomes frightened and then later sprays pepper spray into James eyes and then tries to get away by running as fast as she can but when that fails, the Cullens rush over to save her. New Moon Edward and the other Cullens leave Forks in an effort to keep Bella safe from the vampire world. Bella's friend Jacob Black, a member of the Quileute tribe who can shape shift into wolves, comforts the distraught and severely depressed Bella. She comes to care deeply for Jacob, though less than she loves Edward. Eclipse Bella becomes engaged to Edward. Breaking Dawn Edward then transforms Bella into a vampire after she nearly dies giving birth to their daughter, Renesmee Cullen. Gallery Twi-bd.jpg Bella-swan.jpg Renesmee's future.png Trivia *The scent of her O negative blood is incredibly attractive to vampires, described by Bree Tanner to be the "sweetest scent she'd ever smelled", though it is a thousand times more intense to Edward Cullen. External links Navigation Category:Female Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:In Love Category:Tragic Category:Undead Category:Parents Category:Narrators Category:Brutes Category:Elementals Category:Successful Category:Nurturer Category:Spouses Category:Immortals Category:Vampires Category:Neutral Good Category:Cowards Category:Big Good Category:Internet Heroes Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Mentally Ill Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Poor Category:Lethal Category:Loyal Category:Dreaded Category:Grey Zone Category:MAD Heroes Category:Damsels Category:Provoker Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Outright